501st Legion: Vader's Fist
by Dues Ex
Summary: Story of the original 12 clones that would become the backbone of the 501st Legion.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.

* * *

501st Legion: Vader's Fist

Chapter One: The Beginning

* * *

(Years Ago, Secret Training Facility)

Four clones marched silently beside Darth Sidious through a beautiful, glowing hallway. The Sith Lord's hood fell perfectly over his head, casting an eerie shadow over his face and rippling down his legs like a dress. They reached the end of the hall and turned towards a sliding door that split apart immediately to admit them. Two of the clones entered first, followed by Darth Sidious. Then, the last two proceeded inside.

Once inside the chamber, Sidious marched atop a large platform that was suspended high above a cavernous arena. Several machines were lined all around the platform, beeping and buzzing loudly.

"Good evening, Lord Sidious," a medical droid greeted the Sith Lord, pivoting away from the machinery.

"How goes the training?" Sidious questioned.

"The twelve clones you specified have been undergoing extreme training as you requested," the droid educated him promptly. "They are about to start another training session at this very moment."

Darth Sidious moved slowly to the edge of the platform and looked down. Below was a massive open space with twelve clone troopers in one corner huddled together behind a large concrete wall for cover. Across the huge expanse, a wall lifted, and droids began to pile out into the field, As soon as they entered the opening, the droids fired on the dozen clone troopers.

One of the clone troopers rose from behind the cover and aimed a gigantic MiniMag PTL missile launcher directly at the line of advancing droids. Seconds later, a missile crashed into a droid, causing an explosion that destroyed the entire front line. Four of the clone troopers quickly rushed to the left of the concrete cover. Meanwhile, four rushed to the right. All eight of them immediately opened fire into the cloud of smoke and dust in front of them.

One of the clones held his fist up and then moved it in a circular motion, pointing forward. The eight clones advanced, while still firing relentlessly forward. The trooper then lifted two fingers, jabbing ahead wordlessly. His gesture instructed two more troopers to move exactly into the middle.

Four troopers were moving forward from the right as four from the left performed the same action. A pair of soldiers advanced in the center, all shooting down droids like flies. The cloud of dust and dirt disappeared.

The next instant, super battle droids clanked forward. Their fire forced the two troopers to drop for cover. The final two clones, who were behind the cover, sprang atop the concrete wall, each brandishing a thermal detonator. The pair of thermal detonators flew soundlessly through the air. One landed directly in front of the advancing droids, and the other smacked a droid in the head before ramming into the ground.

The explosion ripped nearly every droid to pieces. As the droids shattered, chunks of scrap and metal soared through the air. Ducking to avoid the shrapnel, the clones took cover until the scrap metal had settled harmlessly onto the floor. After that, they righted themselves and raised their arms in victory.

"Is that it?" Sidious demanded of the droid, deadpan.

"No, sir. It's just the beginning," the droid informed him. As it established as much, the droid reached and pressed a button. A second later, another enormous doorway swung open. This time, however, two colossal acklay, two boar-wolves, and two dozen droids charged out.

"This should be interesting," Sidious smirked.

The clones reflexively opened fire. The bolts shielded them while they retreated to regroup.

The acklay slammed its vibroblade sharp claw into the ground, almost killing one of the clones. Meanwhile, the second acklay eyed three other clones predatorily and emitted a shrill shriek as it lurched forward. Two opened fire. Simultaneously, the third dove behind the concrete wall. At the last moment, the pair of clones diverged and zigzagged to the left and right. Bewildered, the acklay roared as it reared on its hindlegs.

At this juncture, the third clone appeared from behind the cover, holding the reloaded missile launcher on his shoulder, and fired blowing the huge creature to bloody pieces.

Off in the distance, four clone troopers surrounded and quickly gunned down the other acklay with several shots to its long, unprotected neck.

One of the boar-wolves had turned and started munching on the droids seconds after it was freed and the other was moving slowly towards two clones it had trapped in a corner.

The boar-wolf growled and opened its jaws wide, permitting drool to drip from its fangs. The two clones combating it held their fingers carefully over their blasters triggers, inching backwards. As the boar-wolf sprang forward, the two clones ducked, rolling underneath the beast. Consequentially, the monster slammed headfirst into the wall. Victorious, the clones turned and opened fire, filling the huge creature with dozens of shots and slaying the beast before it could stand.

The commanding clone trooper stood upon the concrete wall. From there, he flipped onto the second boar-wolf's neck. The creature roared and leapt around, striving to dislodge the clone trooper from his back, but the clone's grip was tight.

The soldier astride the boar-wolf ripped a thermal grenade from his waist belt while holding on for dear life to the boar-wolf's fur. The monster jerked back and opened its mouth to roar again. When it did this, the clone activatedthe thermal grenade and flung it inside the beast's gaping jaw.

The terrifying creature ceased springing around. It choked for a second, and then exploded into dozens of gigantic bloody slabs. With the monsters all dismembered, the clones gathered in a semicircle formation and swiftly gunned down the remaining droids.

Sidious was impressed.

"I see their training has been going very well. The twelve of them are extremely proficient and will do well in leading my future plans to build an Empire," Sidious laughed. However, the expression contained more malice than mirth. "Continue their training until I return for them."

* * *

These were twelve of the clones created from Jango Fett's genes. Although they should have been identical, they weren't. When their helmets were on and the battles were raging, they were like one silent, efficient killer, operating as one unit and disposing of any opposition. Yet, when the helmets were off and all of their faces were exposed, even though they were the same, a being could discern and sense the uniqueness present in each of the clones.

They were, in fact, the first twelve clones that had ever been created. Indeed, they were originally cloned and trained to be a part of something massive Darth Sidious was clandestinely planning― an elite team of incredibly trained clones capable of even taking down Jedi.

The twelve had been kept away from society and other clones― hidden from everyone but Darth Sidious and the few medical droids that assisted them. They had lived underground all their lives in the training facility doing nothing but training and spending time together. They were each other's only friends. Over the years, they had developed a strong brotherly bond that could not be broken.

The only thing the twelve clones were allowed to do was read old Sith lore that had been passed down from Sith Lord to Sith Lord for generations. Unknown to them, their training facility and home was an ancient secret Sith base of operations that had been abandoned long ago and uncovered by Darth Sidious. The twelve clones' heads were filled with Sith military history and general information.

As a result, the clones did develop a Sith-like worldview that would allow Sidious to control them and exploit them to do his evil bidding from the shadows. They did not mind, for, at the end of the day, they were clones manufactured to serve Darth Sidious and his future Empire. For now, though, all they had was each other.

The clones were identified by their number and were never officially given names, but this did not suit them. After all, they all looked alike, but were different on the inside. Thus, they provided each other with names derived from old Sith Lords from the past and utilized those to identify each other in secret.

The first clone ever created for Darth Sidious' secret group took the name Bane. This clone was the leader and oldest of all the twelve clones, functioning as the big brother figure. The second took the name Plagueis, and the third Maul. The fourth and fifth clones chose the names Tyranus and Adas. The sixth clone was given the name Naga Sadow, and the seventh was dubbed Exar Kun. The eighth and ninth clones took on the names Revan and Malak, and the tenth was Sion. The final two clones, Nihilus and Desolous, were considered the baby brothers.

Each of the twelve clones conducted themselves completely different and anyone who cared to even pay attention for a moment would have noticed. Bane was the leader, a strong willed, tough and loving big brother. Additionally, he was an excellent strategist and was always composed in all situations, regardless of the odds the twelve were contending with. In fact, he was just the kind of leader that was needed for such an elite team of clone troopers.

Plagueis was the second-in-command and second-oldest clone, who was nowhere near as clever as Bane, with whom he shared an intense bond. Plagueis was a more fun-loving guy who was obsessed with grenades and other explosive material and who behaved as if he did not have many cares in the galaxy. In short, his attitude was "Let's hit the mission, blow some shit up, and get back home alive."

Maul preferred being a sniper, since he enjoyed hanging back and unloading rounds into his unsuspecting victims. Then he would lay back and read a good book in his chambers. Maul was the nerd of the twelve, but still could fight and shoot with the best of them. This caused Maul and Tyranus to not be as close, because Tyranus was a complete and utter airhead. Tyranus never even attempted to pick up a book. All he was concerned with was shooting the heavy artillery he loved so much.

Adas was the technician of the bunch: good with all technologies, picking locks, and other such challenges. His talents were plain in the fact that he had devised small receivers that the twelve could place in their ears and employ to stay in constant contact with each other. He had also invented soundproof helmets for his brothers, so that, when they used their receivers and issued commands, no one but them could hear.

Naga Sadow was the laid back brother who didn't ever really seem bothered by anything or anyone's problems.

Exar Kun was exactly like Plagueis, but he was noticeably smarter and had placed on himself to be Plagueis' bodyguard and protector in battle.

Revan had a lust for leadership and struggled with all his might to be like Bane.

Malak was so in love and consumed with the military lifestyle he did nothing but what Sidious instructed him to do. He would never question anything his superior officers told him and devoted his whole existence to being the perfect solider.

Sion and Nihilus were probably the only clones that acted exactly alike. The other twelve considered them to be the twins of the group, because Sion and Nihilus even used the exact same weapons and slang.

Desolous was the baby of the twelve. The others treated him like a baby, attempting to keep him from danger during the training sessions. All except Bane did so, anyway.

The twelve clones had lived, eaten, breathed, and slept together for as long as they could remember and were each other's only friends, family, and companions. They never questioned their orders, their existence, or their purpose. All they did was live and love each other the best way they knew how. They might have been nothing more than twelve clones to everyone else, but to them they were twelve brothers.

* * *

"The twelve have completed every training simulation we could muster and throw at them, Master," the droid announced in its tinny beeps.

His cape billowing, Darth Sidious whirled in his seat. "They are ready," he pronounced, the satisfaction etched into his tone and his features. "The time has come for me to implement my plan."

"What plan would that be, Master?" inquired the droid, obviously eager to commence a new assignment.

"Do not worry about that, my metal friend," Sidious drawled. "Bring me the clones― bring me the most important piece of my 501st Legion."


	2. Chapter Two: Battle of Geonosis

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.

* * *

501st Legion: Vader's Fist

Chapter Two: Battle of Geonosis

* * *

This was probably the only time you could tell the twelve clone troopers apart. They were lounging in their rest area, sprawled around on couches and beds reading, laughing, and engaging in other activities that showed each of their own different personalities. They weren't awarded many breaks from training, but their droids had informed them that they would have a few days off. Like good soldiers, they did as they were told.

"So, why do you think they've given us this time off?" Sion questioned his brother Nihilus, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I don't ask questions," Malak interrupted as he walked past the two. "I just take orders."

"Slave," Maul commented, not even looking up from the book he was reading.

"We are all technically slaves, Maul," Exar Kun added with a hint of asperity in his voice.

"Yeah, well, be glad we at least get to blow some shit up," Plagueis offered with a grin. "We could have not been created at all."

The clones fell silent for a moment. They weren't wearing their masks or armor, and it was clear that they all looked the same. They knew, however, this was completely false, and that they were entirely different, but at times it still hit home.

"That's enough of that," Bane closed the subject. "Let's talk about how sloppy Revan was on that last mission!" He and his brothers erupted into laughter.

"Oh, shut up!" Revan demanded not finding it funny. "I saved your ass plenty of times in the battlefield."

"That's just it, brother," Adas spoke. "We haven't been on a real battlefield before. Just training grounds against droids and creatures."

"What are you saying?" Desolous asked, standing.

Adas hesitated. "Maybe we aren't that good in actual battle."

"Oh, shut up!"

"What a party pooper!"

"Sit the fuck down!"

Insults flew from every angle at Adas; it was hard having eleven brothers. "I was just saying," he whined before taking his seat.

"I think we're gonna be the best thing this galaxy has ever seen," Naga Sadow nearly whispered. He was laid back on a couch, legs fully reclined, arms behind his head, eyes closed and slightly grinning. He inhaled deeply, held his breath, and then exhaled, snuggling deeper into his own arms. "Just relax and go with the flow," he added.

* * *

Jar Jar Binks lumbered closely behind the newly appointed Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and several other high ranking members of the Galactic Council. Palpatine almost floated over the ground in his robe, sliding down the hallway towards his destination. The Confederacy of Independent Systems had just made a major move against the Galactic Republic in kidnapping Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi along with Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala.

This was exactly what Palpatine wanted: ultimate power and an opportunity to really test his 501st Legion in battle. It was hard to conceal his glee from showing on his face, but the Supreme Chancellor managed to do so.

"Representative Binks, I thank you for your assisting me in getting these emergency powers," Palpatine said to Jar Jar in his dry, slow way of speaking. "You have done your Republic a great service."

"Mesa happy to help," Jar Jar replied. Then the Chancellor and a squad of clone troopers turned to the right and proceeded without the Council members.

A droid clanked up alongside Palpatine. "Send my 501st Legion and another squad to secure Checkpoint Alpha," Palpatine instructed.

* * *

"Let's move!" Bane bellowed yanking all of his eleven brothers from sleep. "We have our first official mission, boys!"

Minutes later, twelve identical men were running full speed down a hallway with a droid zooming in front of them, buzzing and beeping their orders. "Secure Checkpoint Alpha," the droid's mechanical voice instructed. A blue display screen appeared, showing a planet and a red dot locating where they were to go.

They came to a halt and rushed through the sliding doors of the armory. Their armor was different than other clone troopers; they had small red shoulder pads with red streaks down the middle of the helmet, arms, and side. The inside of the room was filled with several blasters, missile launchers, thermal grenades, and dozens of other toys for them to play with in the battlefield.

The mixture of excitement, adrenaline, and fear was thick, almost clouding the room and keeping all twelve troopers silent while they dressed and prepared for their first mission. The doors slid open, and a droid came into the room.

"Follow me to your transport," the machine ordered, and then slid off down the hallway.

They ran for another two or three minutes, turning right here and left through this door and out that door until they reached the docking bay. Inside the docking bay were two large Republic attack gunships, four pilots, and another twenty or so clone troopers.

"Wonder what the other clones are for?" Desolous asked no one in particular.

"You, the 501st Legion are leading this force to secure Checkpoint Alpha," the droid replied.

"501st Legion, huh," Naga Sadow repeated. "I like the name."

"My first mission and I'm already giving orders." Revan voice dripped with happiness and evil.

"You give whatever orders I give," Bane snapped, knowing his brother's drive to be in charge and reminding him of his position.

"Of course," Revan mumbled angrily.

The droid stopped along with the 501st Legion directly in middle of the four pilots and extra soldiers. "This is the commanding officer in this mission, Clone Number One." When the droid said that, all the troops began to whisper amongst themselves about the legendary first clone.

Even though Bane had no real experience in battle, his creation number made him a legend. He stepped forward as the droid scurried off and out of the docking bay. Bane cleared his throat.

"This is a secret mission to secure an important checkpoint," he said. "My name is Bane, and that is what you will call me." He turned to his brothers. "Five on this ship with me; six on that ship. Plagueis, you're second in command on second ship." His brothers nodded in agreement.

"Let's move out!" Bane bellowed, moving his troops into their ships.

* * *

Bane, Desolous, Sion, Nihilus, Exar Kun, and Adas were riding along with another dozen or so heavily armed clone troopers. Their other six brothers were doing the same in the second ship they assumed was speeding alongside or behind them.

"So, what's so important about this Checkpoint Alpha?" Exar asked.

"Don't know. Guess we'll find out when we get there," Bane offered as an answer.

Desolous turned to Bane and looked at him for a moment. "Are you nervous?" Bane looked confused.

"I mean nervous about commanding so many soldiers," Desolous explained.

"Nervous about leading them, no, but nervous because nobody knows what will happen out there, yes," Bane replied while checking his weapons. "You have to learn how to use that nervousness and that fear as juice to help you succeed."

The baby brother took it all in and nodded his head. "Thanks, Bane," Desolous said, feeling better.

"No problem," he responded calmly. "Now check your weapons! All of you! Watch friendly fire and keep formation!" Bane's booming voice made all the troops inside the ship immediately go to work.

"We're landing now, sir," the pilot's voice called back from the cockpit.

Bane stood and eased his way towards the front. "Where is Checkpoint Alpha?" he questioned.

"About two clicks west of here," the second pilot said. "Scanners showed this is the closest position where both ships could safely land."

"All right. Relay info to second ship with orders to land and immediately secure a perimeter," Bane instructed. Then he turned and walked back to his troops.

"When that door opens, I want two man teams sweeping and securing immediate area," Bane told them. "Eyes on the skies, and I need a sniper in position while we set up camp."

Both Republic ships swooped around and landed almost simultaneously next to each other. The back doors opened, and the first wave of troops poured out, immediately taking the positions Bane had ordered. Once every trooper had exited the ships, the doors sealed behind them.

"All right, we've got about two clicks to travel with possible hostiles all around us and at target location. Let's move out!" Bane pulled his two hand held blasters from his side and jogged off to the west, leading the massive flow of Republic troops into the battlefield.

* * *

"How close do you think we are?" Malak whispered into his private communicator. Only his twelve brothers could hear what he had said.

"About one click left to go, but scanners picking up a heavy concentration of hostiles over this next ridge," Bane reported. "I need teams of three on each side to circle and surround them."

Bane then held his hand up, and with all five fingers, pointed forward, instructing all his troops to advance. They slid silently up the ridge and once at the edge peaked over. Two dozen B2 super battle droids were moving toward their position.

"Plagueis, give their left flank a missile shot once they scramble. Everyone, open fire," Bane commanded.

"Copy," was the only thing Bane heard before time seemed to slow down for him. This was it; he was mere seconds away from being in his first official battle for the Republic. He had the drop on his enemies and strategic location as well. All he had to do now was win.

A rocket shot off and flew down, snapping Bane back to reality. The battle droid left flank collapsed and was blown to pieces by the rocket. The remaining droids, like Bane anticipated, scattered and began to fire wildly.

"Attack!"

Every clone trooper sprang upwards and opened fire down into the remaining battle droid forces, picking them off quickly and efficiently. None of them stood a chance. Bane held up his fist and pointed down, instructing the clones to advance on the droids. They all began sliding down the ridge, swiftly landing on their feet with weapons at the ready, advancing on the falling droids.

"We got them!" someone shouted.

A few clones started celebrating, exchanging high fives and shouting loudly. Then, a beeping sound went off in all of their helmets alerting them of immediate danger.

"I've got a large group of hostiles moving in our direction." Exar rushed up behind Bane. "Looks like another pack of B2's with some hailfire droid tanks."

"Damn it," Bane grumbled. His mind immediately went to work thinking up some type of strategy. 'I can't lose any men yet,' he thought over and over again.

"Ok!" Bane snapped his finger. "Maul and Plagueis, you two and those three troopers take position on the right top of the ridge." He pointed. "Tyranus, you and those four troopers take position on the top left ridge."

"Right." Tyranus lifted his Z-6 rotary blaster cannon and grinned behind his helmet. "Follow me!" He pointed at the troops and demanded aggressively.

"Naga, Adas and you seven troops take cover behind that wreckage over there. Don't come out until I tell you to."

"All right, bro."

Bane then moved his fist in a circle and pointed to the left and right bottom of the ridge. The remaining forces divide equally and took posts at the bottom.

"Check your weapons and ammunition!" Bane ordered angrily. He could see the dust cloud being created by the huge droid fleet coming their way.

They inched closer….

"Wait for it," Bane whispered into his communicator. "Wait for it."

The front line was now visible. "Wait for it. We attack first. Right and left top half, attack on my second command; middle, on my last," Bane instructed.

"We got at least two dozen B2 super battle droids, and a dozen regular battle droids with about six or seven hailfire droid tanks, Bane," Maul said, looking through his sniper rifle scope.

"Plagueis and Tyranus, target the tanks with your fire. Draw the other droids fire, and we'll take care of the ground troops." Bane spoke into his communicator. "Maul, start taking whatever shots you have."

"Copy."

A loud shot echoed throughout the area below the ridge. Maul's shot pierced a B2 droid and caused immediate explosion. Several shots began to ring out, echoing louder each time and with every shot another droid exploded or fell to the ground. Maul stopped reloaded his clip and began firing again with perfect aim on every shot he took.

The droids were only a few feet away now, and Bane could nearly feel the sweat in his suit filling to his knees. He shook his head. "Wait for it."

The B2 droids lifted their arms, revealing their wrist lasers nearing a close enough distance to fire. "Attack!" Bane sprang from his cover and opened fire with his blasters.

The clone troopers on the left and right sides opened fire, causing the charging droids to pile into a V shape. The hailfire tanks had to swerve to the left and right sides to avoid trampling their own forces.

"Secondary, go!" Bane bellowed.

Plagueis was standing on the ridge's edge brandishing a MiniMag PTL missile launcher. He pointed, took aim and fired. The rocket smashed into one of the tanks, blowing it to pieces. Beside him a clone trooper shot off a portable missile launcher, destroying another tank before they dropped to reload.

Tyranus was unleashing rapid fire shots from the left side with is rotary blaster cannon. Assisted by the clone trooper's blaster fire, he was tearing the left flank of droids to shreds. They opened fire onto the hailfire tanks, quickly destroying two of them. The explosion of the tanks destroyed a section of B2 and other droids.

"Third, go!" Bane commanded.

Now ten more clone troopers sprang from behind a wrecked interstellar transport ship and opened fire into the middle section of droids. The clones were laying waste to the droids who didn't stand a chance and were taking heavy loses surrounded by blaster fire from all angles.

"Thermal detonators!" Bane shouted.

At that moment nearly a dozen thermal detonators flew into the air and sailed into the mass of droids that were left shooting.

"Cover!"

The explosions erupted back to back tearing the ground up, and sending chunks of ground and metallic droid rubble raining through the air. A huge cloud of smoke covered the battlefield, clouding Bane's vision of what was going on.

"Maul, thermals," he said into his communicator.

Maul flipped a switch on his sniper rifle and began searching for movement in the cloud of smoke. "Droids destroyed," Maul replied easily, exhaling a heavy breath.

"Right and lefts cover us!" Bane pointed to the two sides. "Advance in teams of six on my mark," he instructed the rest of his troops. "Go!"

Six clone troops dashed into the thick smoke, followed by another six a minute afterwards. Bane checked his blasters. Then he jumped into line and proceeded through the smoke with his troops.

"All clear," Bane whispered into his private comlink to his twelve brothers. "How are we looking from up there?"

"Right side good."

"Left side clear."

"That's what I like to here," Bane chuckled. "Comlink only communication. Sweep and destroy. Let's secure this area before we move on."

Sion and Nihilus lurched and tiptoed through a patch of smoke trailed by four other clone troopers. They breathed easier as they pushed through without problems. "All clear on my end," Sion whispered into the comlink.

"I got movement on your twenty!" Maul screamed and opened fire.

His shot ripped through the chest of a B2 super battle droid that suddenly appeared beside Sion and Nihilus. Before they could react to what just happened, three more appeared and opened fire. They both rolled to the left and right sides. The B2's shots collided with two clones killing them instantly.

"Got action over here!" Nihilus pointed his blaster opened fire from the right side straight head shots, blowing the B2's face to pieces.

Sion came from the left, opening fire immediately, dropping the next two droids as they turned to attack Nihilus. "Situation handled. Two losses sustained. Be advised we have survivors," Sion told his brothers.

"This damn smoke is gonna be the death of us," Bane hissed while stepping slowly through the smoke leading his troops.

"Large concentration of droids at you twelve o'clock Bane." Maul eyed through his thermal. "They haven't spotted you."

"Plagueis, take them out," Bane instructed. "Aim at you thirteen,"

Plagueis took his position on the ridges edge and reloaded his missile launcher. "Done." He shot the missile straight into the cloud of smoke and heard the huge explosion.

"Maul, what's the status?" Bane demanded.

"All destroyed," Maul replied. "Smoke is thinning. Should be gone in a minute. Sit tight and wait it out."

Bane held up his hand, stopping his clone troops. A few minutes later, the battlefield was clear of smoke, and the level of destruction they had just caused was evident to them. Now joyous cheers and gleeful shouts filled the air. All the wrecked droids were like trophies to the clone troopers.

"Regroup on me," Bane said into the comlink. His brothers came sliding down the ridge and jogging up through the crowd of clone troopers, celebrating. "We did well, but we still have to get to Checkpoint Alpha."

"We're going to break off into squads of six again and proceed forward," he continued. "I'll upload the map into your helmets. If separated, next in line takes temporary command to reach goal."

"Got it."

"Sounds fun."

"About time I get some power."

"Let's move out!" Bane shouted with a grin.

* * *

Bane held up his hand and stopped his forces. Then he pointed at the ground and laid down army crawling to the edge to peek over. Below him was Checkpoint Alpha. Between them was a massive squad of droids along with two spider droids that were clanking around the perimeter dangerously. He leaned carefully back down and lay on his back.

"We got a huge droid force down there," he said into his comlink.

"How many?"

"Three to one. Their favor."

"Shit."

"And two spider droids."

"Wow, they really want Checkpoint Alpha."

"Well, they're about to lose it, because I have an idea," Bane said happily. "Adas, take six clones as cover and get that AT-TE up and running."

"Got it." Adas moved off, taking the clones with him.

"Tyranus, Maul, and Plagueis, you three stay up here with these two clones and be our cover fire again." Bane pointed to where he wanted them to be posted.

"Desolous, come here," Bane said. "I need you to lead the other half of the remaining forces in through the front."

"What? Me?" Desolous stammered a bit. "What will you be doing?"

"Me and these six here are gonna use our ascension guns to swoop down and get this battle started." Bane nudged his brother on the shoulder. "Now take your positions!"

All the clone troopers began advancing into their positions with Bane and six others securing their ascension guns to sturdy holds. "Adas, how's that AT-TE looking?" he asked.

"Doing some tweaking. There were a few issues. I should be done in a minute." Sounds of screwing and banging were filling the comlink.

"We don't have a minute, Adas, I moved everyone into position already," Bane snapped.

"Done!" Adas shouted.

"Let's go!" Bane grabbed his blaster in one hand and ran forward, leaping over the edge and immediately opening fire down into the droids. Not even seconds behind him, six other clones were doing the same. Tyranus, Maul, and Plagueis were standing on the edge releasing rockets, sniper fire, and rapid fire down, forcing the droids to retreat steps backwards and securing the safety of the ascending troops.

"Adas, bring it in!" Bane bellowed, landing safely on the ground. He reached for the second firearm, and began placing shots into droids heads and chests.

The two spider droids clanked toward Bane and his men. They opened fire, but their shots did not do enough damage. Right when death was upon them, the two machines exploded in clouds of black smoke and rubble.

"Burn, baby, burn!" Adas laughed over the comlink and shot another huge round from the AT-TE's massive cannon.

"Desolous, bring them in!" Bane ordered.

Behind the AT-TE appeared the rest of the clone troopers, immediately opening fire into the droids, swiftly dropping several of them. However, the droids were emotionless and marched forward, returning fire at the clone forces.

Several clones were hit and killed, forcing Bane to order a regroup to cover their flanks. Plagueis sent another missile down into the battlefield, badly damaging the droids numbers and ceasing some of their fire.

"Forward!" Bane shouted, charging the remaining droid forces aggressively, led by Adas and the AT-TE's explosive destructive power.

Bane slid underneath a pair of B2 droids, opening fire as he flowed easily under the first and second droid, destroying them both. He immediately sprang up to his feet and shot off more rounds finishing another set of droids. He paused for a minute, and then spun around in a 180 degree turn and opened fire before even looking.

A Geonosian soldier looked at Bane before falling to the ground dead. A small holocron fell from the soldier's waist and rolled to Bane's foot. He reached down, activating it, and a strange figure appeared, talking about the Jedi. Bane immediately recognized it to be a Sith holocron. He quickly secured it to his waist and stood back up.

Malak ran up beside him. "We've got them on the run!" He laughed. "What do we do now?"

"Finish them off. Then pile half the forces into the AT-TE and take out that hill fortress half a click that way," Bane told him. "Plagueis, Tyranus, and Maul on ground to that position and provide cover to AT-TE and soldiers."

"Secure that then rendezvous back here. I'm taking the other half into Checkpoint Alpha to alert them of our success."

"Got it." Malak turned and ran to rejoin the ranks.

The clones easily finished off the droid resistance on the battlefield. "Half with me into the AT-TE. we've got one more mission, boys!"

* * *

The AT-TE full of nearly two dozen clone troopers stomped clumsily forward towards the last remaining enemy section around Checkpoint Alpha. Adas opened fire from a distance, hitting the edge of the battle between Geonosians and droids slaying both together.

"No discrimination," laughed Maul through the comlink.

"Deploying troopers," Adas said, pressing a button to open the AT-TE hatch up. His brothers and other clones stormed out and into the battle opening fire.

Maul had climbed into position and was opening fire with his sniper rifle, watching the backs of his bothers in arms. He dropped several Geonosians and droids back to back before having to reload his clip.

"We got a spider droid!" Exar Kun barely dove and saved his life.

"Got it," Plagueis said calmly through the comlink. He appeared from nowhere, gripping his prized missile launcher and fired just in time blowing the spider droid to shambles.

Adas sent relentless fire from the AT-TE, destroying everything in its blast radius. The battle raged on between the clones, Geonosians, and droids, but the sniper cover, missile launcher, and AT-TE was proving too much for the opposing forces. Finally, the numbers dwindled and in almost minutes the clones had invaded and secured the position.

* * *

An explosion shot a door off the hinges, and Bane rushed in, weapons raised. "Sweep the room; I want two in the hallway by the door," he instructed and immediately went to the communications area of the room. After a moment of tinkering with the machinery, he got an open link.

"This is Clone Trooper One, captain of the 501st Legion," he spoke. "Checkpoint Alpha is secure along with a Sith holocron."

"Sit tight. Trooper reinforcements on the way with Jedi Master Mace Windu," a voice answered through the link.

"Rodger that." Bane hung up the link. "We did it," he sighed happily into his brothers' private comlink.

"Yeah!"

"We did it!"

"Our first mission!"

"Told you they can't fuck with us!"

"This is just the beginning, gentlemen."

"501st Legion!"


End file.
